


The Foolish Queen's Debt

by BlackAce70



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Cheating, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It's the end of Makoto's date with Akira and the Student Council President is looking to give her first time to the man that she loves. However, before that could happen, a certain enemy appears before her and Akira and she ends up learning a horrifying revelation.Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Kaneshiro Junya, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Foolish Queen's Debt

Makoto couldn’t resist forming a smile on her lip as she saw the entrance to her house coming up in the distance. Letting out a soft pleasant sigh as she and her love were returning home to what had been, in her mind, the perfect date. “Finally back home,” She murmured as she looked up towards Akira, having held onto his arm the entire walk home. “This has been an amazing evening Akira, I can’t thank you enough for it.”

The Phantom Thief leader chuckled, “Anytime, have to admit, I didn’t think I’d have as much fun as I would either. You really know how to be full of surprises.” 

A blush forming on Makoto’s face deepened at the statement before the Student Council President let out a giggle. Looking down, she held onto Akira’s hand firmly as she shuffled around for a bit, “Y-You know,” She started, swallowing a bit lightly as she looked at her loving boyfriend meekly, “Our night doesn’t HAVE to end here if you catch my drift.” She said, holding onto Akira’s hand with both of her’s with a bit of a hopeful expression, much to the amusement of Akira. 

“Well someone’s looking a little bold this evening. Where did this new attitude come from?” 

Makoto’s blush grew more profound as she grinned up at him, “Let’s just say, I wanted this to be the night to remember.” Thanks to Ann and the others giving her advice on how to make this date, Makoto had been looking forward to bringing Akira home for a passionate night. Wanting to make sure everything went well as she knew that this would be the night where she would lay everything, including her heart out to him. Smiling, she guided him into her home and up her bedroom. To what she believed, would be a wonderful and unforgettable night. 

Unaware that a shadowy figure was watching the loving couple from afar. 

-X-

The door to Makoto’s bedroom flew open with the young couple locked in a fierce makeout session. Doing their best to keep each other’s balance as they stumbled through before flopping down on Makoto’s neatly made bed. A part of her mind making a quick note that it wouldn’t be remaining that way for long though. Pushing Akira back and rising up, she backed and started to slowly strip herself down before the Phantom Thief leader. Wanting to follow Ann’s advice on wanting to have Akira want her in every way imaginable. 

She couldn’t deny the hint of nervousness washing over her at attempting something like this for the first time. Since this was a practice way out of her comfort zone. And with the calm features on Akira’s face, it was hard to tell whether she was actually doing a good job or not. But judging by the faint smile she could see on his face, that had to have told her she was doing something right. 

Turning away, she allowed her dress to drop to the floor, pooling around her ankles as she showed off her lovely curves to her boyfriend. Long slender legs with nice plumps thighs, leading up to a shapely pair of asscheeks. Wide hips, soft curves with a flat stomach, which eventually led to the real eyecatcher, her massive round breasts. Which Makoto pushed up slightly to give their volume an even bigger look. Her entire appearance complete thanks to a black lacy lingerie set she had bought prior to this special night. The smile on Akira’s face grew slightly, but aside from that, he didn’t show much in terms of a reaction. 

_ “Hard to get, huh? Ann mentioned something about guys acting like that during moments like these,”  _ She thought to herself,  _ “I have to get him to take a little initiative.”  _

“Akira,” She cooed, blushing a bit as she hoped she used the right tone for this, “This underwear set of mine is a little tight on me. Why don’t you be a dear and help me out of this, will you?” 

The Phantom Thief leader raised a brow, “Are you sure about that?” 

Makoto simply turned her back to him, showing off the bra clasp, “It’s your prize for the night, you can do whatever you want, sweetie.” 

Her ears twitched to the sounds of shuffling being heard as Akira rose from the bed and approached her. Her heartbeat growing faster with each step that grew closer and closer to her. “You really are a lovely girl Makoto,” He spoke, his voice tickling the back of her neck. 

“. . . Too bad you’re such an idiot.” 

Makoto opened her eyes,  _ ‘Wait. What did he-’  _ At that moment Makoto felt a sharp pain strike at the back of her neck and soon her world of vision began to grow blurry. Before her entire body dropped to the floor in an unceremonious heap. The last thing Makoto could’ve sworn she saw, a was smirk appearing on Akira’s face. 

-X- 

The first thing Makoto registered the moment she awoke was a splitting headache pounding away as her groggy vision began to clear up. Her disorientation clearing away as she gathered her bearings. It was then she heard an odd slapping sound fill her ears, looking around to see what it was, her red eyes widened at the sight before her. 

There was her boyfriend on her bed, however… instead of still wearing the handsome attire he had worn this evening on their date. Akira had on a small black dress, one that barely reached down to the boy’s surprisingly shapely thighs, black translucent stockings, heeled pumps, and to finish the outfit, a light touch of makeup that consisted of some blush, eye shadow, and most prominently, pure black glossy lipstick that was shining brightly under the light of the room. But even with the shell-shocking attire, that wasn’t what truly threw the young Niijima for a loop the most. 

It was the fact that Akira was currently riding the cock of the crime boss, Junya Kaneshiro.

“A-Akira…?” She uttered softly, unable to hear her own voice as she watched wide-eyed at the unbelievable sight before her, “W-What… what is…?” 

“I see you’re finally awake now,” Kaneshiro’s voice chimed in, immediately grabbing Makoto’s voice. The portly mob boss having his usual trademark smirk on his face as he held onto Akira by the boy’s thighs. Having him spread legged and exposed while bouncing him up and down. “Have a nice nap, did we Niijima?” 

“You!” Upon seeing the crime boss that nearly ruined her and her friend’s and loves ones’ lives, Makoto’s shock was immediately replaced with anger. “What are you doing here?!” She demanded as she attempted to stand, only to feel some restriction, looking down to see she had been tied up with her arms behind her back while her ankles were bound together. 

“My my, even after all this time, you’re still the same stupid little spitfire I met a while back.” He chuckled, “As for what I’m doing, I’m sure a studious girl like yourself can piece together what is going on in front of you.” He smirked, caressing the side of Akira’s face. “I gotta say, you have excellent tastes in boyfriend’s don’t you, Akira knows how to make for a wonderful cock sleeve.” He finished with a chuckle. 

“Get your hands off of him! Let him go!” Makoto demanded, her eyes filling with nothing but unbridled rage and hate for the mob boss. “I always knew you were heartless, but to actually go and rape my boyfriend in front of me-” 

“Rape?” Kaneshiro interrupted “Who said anything about me raping him? No no, my dear, Akira’s riding me of his own volition.” 

That statement threw Makoto off guard, like a sudden slap to the face, “I-I wha- th-that’s a lie, you’re forcing him, Akira would never do something like this-” 

“It’s true.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened as Akira had been the one to answer her this time. Having a sneer of his face as he wrapped an arm around Kaneshiro’s head, leaning into the huge mob boss. “My heart and body belong to Kaneshiro, always has been. The fact that you never noticed or managed to piece it together, shows me how much of a naive idiot you truly are.” 

Which each and every word being thrown in Makoto’s face, it felt like the Niijima was being gutted with a knife as she couldn’t believe just what exactly she was hearing at this very moment. There was no way that this could be true, this had to be some sort of sick twisted joke. She opened and closed her mouth many times, trying to say something, anything in responses, but had just been rendered absolutely speechless. The amusing sight alone was enough to make Kaneshiro laugh while still having Akira moaning and bouncing up and down his cock. The shameless slut doing his best to hold onto the man behind him as he was exposed before the horrified Niijima. His fairly sized cock completely rock hard as it flopped up and down from the aggressive movements. 

The whole sight insight was befitting of that of a cheap lowly slut. And not someone that was the leader of the growing illustrious Phantom Thieves. 

“You poor child, you look so absolutely confused,” As he spoke, Akira turned around fully so that he was facing him. Wrapping his arms around his neck as he rocked and rolled his hips. Showing his fat bubbly ass to Makoto as he moans sluttily in the background, “Do you want me to tell you how it all went down?” 

Makoto remained silent at Junya’s question, but it ultimately didn’t matter as she was given little choice on the matter. As for how far this betrayal had gone back, as it turned out, this all started after their first encounter with Kaneshiro himself, after Makoto had recklessly got herself into trouble with the mob boss, resulting in Akira and the others landing themselves in a deeply owed debt that they couldn’t hope to pay. 

During that time the group was planning to enter Kaneshiro’s palace and change his heart, Kaneshiro had been busy himself. Normally, he didn’t humor personally dealing with the insignificant bugs that would often crawl into his environment, knowing that they would be crushed all the same. But he had been rather interested in the set of kids that had wanted to be defiant in trying to challenge him. Stupid kids like them were a rarity and they often provided SOME sort of entertainment for him. So with him using his connections, he decided to pull up the backgrounds on all of them and found something rather interesting about Akira. Not only did the unassuming brat have a record on him, but apparently unbeknownst to him, he had gotten into it big with a specifically powerful individual landing him in his situation. 

Realizing that he could use this to his advantage, Kaneshiro had Akira brought to him for a little… fun. The Mafia Crime Boss had to admit, it was fun breaking down that defiant little will he had. While he never really swung for the same gender. Seeing this boy’s cute and feminine appearance was something he couldn’t resist. And the moans and screams he made while he fucked him into the bed only served his desires to break him even more. By the time he had finished with him, he had the boy on a tight leash in many senses. Having his new twink sucking him off while learning about a lot of interesting secrets not only about him. But also about this odd world that existed, that could supposedly ‘Change the Hearts’ of criminals. Well now, hadn’t that been an interesting piece of information he learned. 

Since then, he had Akira serving as his cute little mole. Never once, having the rest of the group suspecting anything about him. 

Makoto could only pale in shock and horror at everything that she heard. Too stunned to notice that her boyfriend, if she could even call him that at this point, was making out lovingly with Kaneshiro, “Th-That’s… B-But that means,” She looked up at Akira, “That means everything we’ve been through since that day was a complete and total lie?!” 

Akira forced himself to break away from the kiss, much to his own displeasure, “Mm, yes and now~” He said, “I really didn’t want to do anything with Junya at first, but after he taught me my place. I learned how much of a fool I was wanting to resist such a lovely hunk like him.” He giggled, purring as he felt his daddy’s hands striking his plump rear. The stinging sensation sending shivers up his spine. 

“B-But what about our- what about our relationship,” She cried out, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes, “I thought you cared, you said that you loved me!” 

“Oh that,” Akira waved his hand nonchalantly, “That was merely out of convenience in all honesty, Kaneshiro needed all the information your sister had on him since he knew about Sae’s case against him. With you having your little puppy love affections for me, it provided the perfect excuse and cover to get close to that information.” He smirked at the tears that were beginning to flow, “Did you honestly think that I fell for someone like you? Someone who didn’t have anything remotely going for her?” 

Makoto felt like her whole world was shattering right then and there. Unable to believe that Akira, the boy she loved, the one that she had been willing to give her whole heart to, had willing sided with their worst enemy. It felt like some terrible nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. This wasn’t real, none of this had to be real. Junya had a look of amusement on his face as he watched the once feisty little girl break down in front of him and his pet. Geez, girls really were fragile these days, to think she would be completely destroyed over a simple heartbreak.

“Really pathetic when you look at it,” He chuckled, Akira smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

“She always had low self-worth, you’re just witnessing it for yourself firsthand,” Akira said in an uncaring manner, “Really I feel sorry for anyone who ever thought about wanting to date her.” 

“So heartless of you Kurusu, don’t you feel anything for your little girlfriend?” Kaneshiro smirked mockingly. 

Akira let out a sardonic laugh, “You make it seem like I cared about her at all. No, she was honestly annoying, you have no idea how happy I was when I finally got the chance to come back to you and drop my little act.” That had been the most liberating feeling in his life, second only to when Kaneshiro broke him. “Really, she could drop dead right in front of me and I wouldn’t shed a single tear.” 

Kaneshiro just laughed at the cruel and harsh words Akira gave before pulling the twink in for a possessive kiss. Akira’s heart fluttered as he melted into the intimate gestured and wrapped his arms around him tightly to deepen the kiss between them. All while shaking his hips and bouncing excitedly up and down his length, moaning and panting like a horny bitch as Kaneshiro’s hands sunk into his fat bubbly rear. Squealing in delight as the mob boss thrust his hips upwards, matching his movements as the two of fucked like rabbits on top of Makoto Niijima’s bed. Not even caring that the girl in question was being forced to watch them as she was bound. 

Nor care about the fact that she was could do nothing but sob silently at the heart-wrenching sight in front of her.    
  
-X-

True to Kaneshiro’s word, the mafia boss did indeed have big plans that revolved around Akira and the usage of the metaverse. Thanks to Akira teaching him everything he needed to know about the hidden world, he realized that he could fulfill his own agendas and get rid of a lot of competition that had been giving him a headache in more ways than one. Like that annoying prosecutor that had been hunting him down, the older Niijima sister, Sae. But before he could do all of that, he had one major important thing to take care of. And was dealing with those annoying Phantom Thieves. 

It had been easy enough, thanks to Makoto, who had lost all will to fight against Akira or even live. Using her as bait to lure them into a trap in the cognitive world had been easy work for Akira to pick them off one by one. With them out of the way and no one else to stop him and Kaneshiro, the Crime boss was free to do whatever he pleases. Using Akira and his abilities as Joker to help him take out his rivals and competitors, as well as any police force that got too close for their own good. Eventually working his way up the social chain to even taking out the upcoming Prime Minister-elect Mayasoshi Shido when the arrogant fool least suspected it. Making him the most powerful man in all of Japan. 

Kaneshiro smiled as he looked out the window of his new penthouse, swirling a glass of wine in hand, “My my, it really does feeling good being at the top of the entire world,” He spoke as he brought his wine to his lips, “Would you agree, my dear Akira?” 

Looking down between his legs, Kaneshiro’s grin widened at the sight of his loyal pet, the “Princess of the Criminal Underground” hard at work bobbing his head up and down his length. One hand fondling the man’s massive balls while the other was eagerly jerking off his small, sensitive cock. Letting out a happy moan of delight as he serviced his new Master. 

Life was good for one Junya Kaneshiro. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
